


Behind closed doors

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: COULD BE A TRIGGER, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do you really know what's behind the doors of this house we use to call loving, now just a reck of lies and fighting</p>
<p>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

"You'er choosing to fight with me!?, right now! " Troy exclaimed sitting up from his seat

"I'm sorry it's not my fault your family can't keep their noses our of our business!" Orion yelled at him "if it wasn't for them this wouldn't of happen Troy" he moved closer to him each time he spoke. Troy looked away as he tried to keep down the urge to cry or to scream for help 

"You're the one who threaten to do harm to me, they needed to know what's really going on with us behind closed doors" he cried out stepping away slowly 

"For fucks sake you're just making that up so people will feel sorry for you, when really nothing's going on" with one moved Orion grab onto Troys shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall in the family living room, he tried to cry out but his other hand covered his mouth "you're a lying little shit, why did I ever choose to Marry you in the first place!" 

He managed to rip his hand away from his mouth "all those years we were dating you loved me for who I was!, after we married you turned heartless and even killed our unborn child within me!, and you're saying I'm lying to you?, you always tell me you're out doing work when you're out with others drinking and worst!" 

"We all have to lie to others at some point, you can't complain about me not doing my job, you don't even have one to begin with!, without me you'll be on the streets after your dad kicked you out of his apartment for liking dick" he hissed pinching the skin under Troys shirt

"I have my mother by my side always I can live without you, she's told me she loves me more then you have ever done in our marriage, the only times you do is when you're trying to have Sex with me" he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the pain. 

"I'm the only person who would even get under your sheets, and you can't say you didn't enjoy me fucking you till you screamed, cause you fucking did, you wouldn't of wanted to keep the baby if you didn't like it" they made eye contact as the room fell silent

"Don't ever bring them up again, you knew I was excited to even have a chance of having a family of my own, you saw me, I was in joy, till two months later you took that joy away from me, kicking and hitting me so hard you killed it!" He started to cry "and you call yourself a good person Orion!, You don't deserve love or kindness when you're going to throw it away just like that!" 

Orion took his chance and punched him in different places causeIng him to drop to the ground in tears. He tried to block his body from his reach in fear. Only to feel him backing away and walking u to their bedroom. As Troy laid on the cold surface he keeps asking himself why doesn't he just leave, but he can't, the person he's living with might be his abuser, but his husband and love as well, even if he doesn't show it, Troy knows somewhere in Orion's heart he loves him. He makes up reason why this happens. Even with all of the screaming and yelling, he always finds himself crawling back into the same bed as him....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wanted to do with is 
> 
> I had a point 
> 
> I need to go to bed 
> 
>    
> Yea it's short   
> Hope you like 
> 
> Little one shot just to take a break from writing my other fics...


End file.
